


Noise

by CrystalSnow17



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I wrote this just to vent a bit, Self-Insert, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSnow17/pseuds/CrystalSnow17
Summary: There is noise. There is cold.And she doesn't know why she feels so bad out of nowhere.





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm just trying to relax I don't know what is this???  
The girl can be Anzu, reader or whatever, it doesn't matter.  
Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or something.

She walked her way to the cafeteria with her bento box in her hands, looking around for an empty space once she got there. A small smile drawn in her face while she greeted some of her fellow classmates there. She kept walking, wondering what she could do before lunchtime was over.

In a corner of the cafeteria she found a spot where she sat down, leaving her bento in the table in front of her. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and looked around once again. She saw some of the boys from the idol course discussing some things, maybe about their units, maybe personal stuff, who knows? It didn't matter, for she couldn't take her eyes away from their smiles. Wherever she looked, they were smiling, casually chatting, eating without worries.

Wherever she looked, she could only perceive peace. The mood wasn't heavy at all, everything was good.

_Maybe too good_, she unconsciously thought.

Her gaze went down to her bento box, what did she had for today? There was only one way to discover it. She opened the box revealing a simple lunch, salad, a sandwich and... was that sushi? Well, that was good!

With chopsticks in her right hand, she was ready to eat. She was eating, in silence, listening to the conversations happening around her. She chewed her food. She looked around. She listened. She swallowed.

Surrounded by the peaceful atmosphere, she ate.

Surrounded by the peaceful atmosphere, _she felt weird._

As she was looking around more and more whitout noticing, her chewing became slower and longer. The voices of her friends were suddenly unclear, as if they had just turned into senseless noise without a meaning. 

_Noise._

Noise, that's right.

She swallowed.

She left her chopsticks rest on the table, the slight sound they made once they touched the table felt so loud in her ears; just like the voices of the other guys, just like the sound of footsteps making their way in and out of the facility. 

Everything felt so, so noisy... It made her feel uneasy.

_"What's wrong?"_ She thought, nerviously moving her eyes around. Chills went down her body out of nowhere, without a sign, without a pattern. It just happened. She folded her hands in front of her recalling what she had been thinking about in search for a reason why she was feeling like this.

But nothing came to mind, as she began moving her fingers in a weird manner, her thumbs scratching the other fingers from inside the palm of her hand. A long sigh left her lips and right after she felt shivers again. 

_There was noise._

_So, so, so much noise._

_So many people._

_And suddenly she felt overwhelmed._

_There was cold. _

_She felt cold. _

_She didn't like cold..._

_There was so, so many people... But it was cold._

_It was lonely. Lonely as hell._

_What is this?_

_What?_

_She was scared._

She tried to distract herself, thinking about Subaru's and Makoto's stand comedy, about Knights chasing after Leo last friday, about Ra*bits being Ra*bits, about the work she had to do after lunch, about the test she might have next week, about anything. She tried to keep on eating, her hands were shaking when she tried to take her chopsticks again.

_And nothing worked._

It didn't help the fact that some people had already noticed her behavior. No one approached, but she felt their eyes on her.

_"Why are you staring?"_ She wanted to say _"Don't! Don't look at me! I don't want it, please...!" _

The noise didn't stop, and neither did her rising urge to destroy something, to pull her hair, to run, to scream, to cry.

Out of nowhere she shook her head and moved her arms and hands before covering her ears, her nails digging slightly on her skin. It didn't hurt, it surely didn't. That was good, right?

But then again, something felt wrong. 

She felt pressure on her chest, as she tried to breathe and regularize her heartbeat, but nothing changed.

The others were still watching, some were trying to approach, but stopped before they were near her for some reason. Was she making them uncomfortable? She wouldn't be surprised.

Suddenly the air felt heavy to her, she could hear some whispers already as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

The noise. The noise was unbeareable.

She could breathe normally, and still it felt as if the oxygen entering her lungs wasn't enough. Wrong. Wrong wrong wrong wrong.

_"I can't do this."_ She muttered under her breath "I can't... get out... I want to get out..." her voice broke into soft sobs, feeling weird as if there was something strange running through her veins, she wanted to shake her arms and get whatever thing that was invading her off of her body. 

She couldn't stand it. She had to do something, but didn't know what. She wanted to throw away anything she had in front, she wanted to break something, she wanted to scream her lungs out, to run in circles, to scratch her arms until they bled, to have everyone shut up for a minute, to stop this stupid cold to go away and--

Her heartbeat refused to go back to normal and the urge to scream was about to make her explode, and a pair of arms suddenly made their way around her waist. That was when a soothing voice whispered:

"Shh..." Shivers went trough her body, but this time, for a different reason. The boy behind her softly caressed her cheek, she could feel his hair tickling her neck. "Tell me what is wrONG."

She didn't know what to say.

What was wrong, anyway?

She just... began to feel weird.

There was no reason.

It just... happened.

Shame began to rose in her mind, and her tears didn't stop coming at that thought.

"It's alrigHT, Kitten." Natsume kissed her neck softly, without caring if someone could see. "I saw your fuTURE. It's going to be alRIGHT." 

She turned her head to look at her classmate, he looked at her with soft, caring eyes with a slight worry on them. And his characteristical smirk wasn't there, instead, she could see a genuine, sweet smile. His right hand reached out for hers as he sat down next to the producer, looking in her eyes while caressing her hair.

It took him just a moment to have her mesmerized, unable to look away from him. 

Suddenly it was warm.

Out of nowhere, it was warm.

Natsume leaned forward getting closer to her, humming before whispering in her ear.

"Trust me."

The noise stopped when she closed her eyes and let herself be captivated by his comforting words, by his magic.

The warmth of his body made the cold go away. His presence made everything feel better.

Why?

She wonders, she truly does.

As she is being fed by Natsume, looking at him as in trance while holding his hand, she wonders. What did just happen?

"It is ovER." Natsume said, the girl blinked without understanding what he meant. "Whatever happened, it's ovER."

Her tears were dry by now, and she smiled shyly nodding her head.

Whatever happened, she was glad it was over. 

She was glad he was there by her side in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, uh... idk what i just wrote.  
Probably it doesn't make sense... lol.  
See ya.


End file.
